Opposites Attract
by snowyassas1n
Summary: You know the old saying Opposites Attract? Well that will be applied in this harsh world known as Remnant as one brave Faunus will rise above the hate and prejudice against his kind to become known as the greatest hunter alive. Of course it doesn't hurt that he can seduce any girl he meets.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Had this idea swimming around in my head after reading a couple RWBY fics and Naruto fics. Naruto was born in the world of RWBY so no Chakra. He will have a unique semblance and fighting style though. I have not watched Volume three but I know what happens and I will just say that I am highly disappointed in the show now and I will not watch it anymore. That will not stop me however from writing fanfiction for it as I love the RWBY universe it just means that from the end of Volume 2 onwards is AU. In my opinion Gray, Kerry and Miles ruined Volume 3 with the maidens thing and then killing off PYRRHA WTF is up with that! So I am warning you now that the maidens are not happening in this fic. You can bring on all the flames you want but this is fanfiction so I can write freely.

Also regarding Cinder, her plans will be different here and it will seem like she is a villain at first.

XXXX

On a certain ship flying to a certain school stood a bunch of young men and women aging around the age of seventeen. These teenagers were all heading to the academy called Beacon for the next four years to learn to become a huntsmen or huntress. The world of Remnant was full of monsters called Grimm who ranged in different forms. Since anybody could remember they were at war with these creatures. From a young age men and women were trained to combat these beast with their unique weapons and semblances. Dust was the main source of these weapons that the huntresses and huntsmen use. Our story follows a person who was the very definition of the saying. 'Opposites attract'.

This person was a young man by the name of Naruto Namikaze. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that had a high front collar to act as a black face mask. Over that he wore a gray leather vest. On his neck was an orange scarf. He had black cargo pants that was taped off at the bottom. He wore slim black boots that had an orange metal tip on them and were bottomless letting the bottom of his feet touch the ground. He had long black gloves with silver arm guards that matched the sliver shin guards he had on his legs. He had a red tattoo on his right bicep of two lines that met in the middle to spiral. On his back were nine tanto's. Each had a different colored tape on the hilt and a different colored sheath to each sword as well. The most peculiar thing about him though was also the reason he was the definition of 'Opposites attract'. On his head he had a pair of orange bunny ears with black fur on the inside of them. His father was a fox Faunus and his mother a rabbit Faunus. He received his mothers ears and his fathers fur color. Foxes hunt rabbits so his parents were opposites yet they were attracted to each other. He had golden blonde hair with two bangs framing his face that made his ears stand out and blue eyes.

He was currently standing next to his three best friends. They were named Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neapolitan or Neo for short. He had been good friends with them ever since he met them through Cinder, but that was a story for another time as they had finally arrived at Beacon academy.

Mercury was a pale, well-built man with gray eyes and, gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. Attached to he jacket were braces like Naruto's except they covered most of his arm. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. He had black pants to complete his attire.

Emerald is a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. She now also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.

Neo wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. The unique thing about Neo though is that her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half, and that Neo's natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she tends to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridium, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other.

"Man finally I didn't think I would be able to stand another minute of that stench of vomit." Naruto complained as he walked out of the ship with his three friends.

"Poor baby Naruto, don't worry I'm sure Cinder would love to take care of you." Emerald teased. Naruto blushed but scowled at the teasing.

"I still don't understand how you to work together so well. I mean your bright and cheerful and she is the exact opposite of that." Mercury said as they walked towards the entrance ceremony.

Naruto smirked. "You know what they say opposites attract." Naruto said pointing to his ears.

They all sighed. "Seriously Naruto its like that saying is your motto or something." Emerald said sighing.

"Its not my fault that a lot of things in my life apply to that rule." Naruto pouted. They all just laughed while Neo giggled quietly in her usual mute self. To which Naruto vowed he would get her to talk one day just earning another giggle doing so.

"Still it's about time we got to begin this mission. I am glad your here Naruto cause everything would have been more tense if it were Cinder that went to school with us. At least this way she can continue doing the important things without revealing herself." Mercury said quietly. He then perked up when he noticed something and shared a conspiratorial smirk with Naruto who caught on to why he was smirking.

"Plus with you here, me and you get to make use of that natural Naruto charm and hit on all the beautiful girls here!" Mercury said high-fiving Naruto who wholeheartedly agreed. That is until they felt the aura of death behind them and paled while looking behind them. There stood Emerald and Neo smiling sweetly a little to sweetly. They just awkwardly chuckled.

"Ehehe something wrong Neo/Emerald?" Naruto and Mercury said at the same time while sweating nervously.

"Ohh no nothing we were just wondering why you two thought it prudent to be planning on seducing girls while were supposed to be on a serious mission." Emerald said cracking her knuckles at the last part. Neo just opened her eyes which flashed white for a second signaling she was ready to stab some people.

Naruto inwardly smirked as he got a devious idea that would get him out of this. He turned to Mercury and bowed. "Sorry but I like living." with that he kicked a pale Mercury who caught on to what he was doing in the direction of the girls while Naruto ran off somewhere else in the hall they were standing in. Naruto laughed the whole way when he heard the curses of him by Mercury and then the girly screams by the same person.

XXXX

Naruto found himself back outside of the academy by the time he stopped running. He looked around and seen two people walking in his direction. One was a girl with black hair that had red streaks in it and silver eyes. She was dressed in a dress that ended in a frilly skirt with the colors switching between red and black. She had a red cape on and under it he could see a red box which most likely was her weapon. The other was a guy that had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto, but that was where their similarity's stopped. As he had a slouched posture showing no combat training at all and was dressed like a civilian who put a little bit of armor over their clothes. He had a sword sheathe in a weird sheath which Naruto assumed mecha-shifted. Naruto remembered him as the one who vomited on the plane. When they noticed him he smiled cheerfully and waved. Naruto needed something to distract him from the certain death of the main hall anyways.

"yo you guys lost?" Naruto asked cheerfully and when they brightened and looked at him as if he were their savior he smirked. "I will take that as a yes, then let me introduce myself I am Naruto Namikaze. So little red, vomit boy what are your names?" Naruto asked ignoring the groan from Jaune and the giggling of Ruby at Jaune's nickname that seems to be sticking.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said not excited anymore after the nickname.

"I am Ruby Rose and this beauty here is crescent rose" Ruby said pulling her weapon out and it mecha-shifted to a scythe.

"Hmm a scythe that shifts into a high-impact sniper rifle eh?" Naruto asked eyeing the weapon. He regretted it immediately when her eyes sparkled.

"You know weapons!?" She asked and then as if she just noticed the nine swords that were across his back in a crisscross fashion of four crossed over five she lit her eyes up even more and ran behind him at a fast speed he almost didn't catch.

"Ooh ooh what are your weapons? What can they do? What does the different colored hilt's and tapes mean?" Ruby rapid fire asked excitedly. Naruto chuckled at her.

"Sorry but that's a secret, that only my team will know about." Naruto stated mysteriously as he beckoned them to follow him as he knew they would miss the speech if they didn't get going. Ruby pouted at that but then asked. "Team?" Naruto's eyes sparkled mischievously as you could not see his mouth since he had the mask up at the moment. He didn't answer her though as they walked to the main hall.

"You know I am surprised you guys have not brought up the fact that I am a Faunus it is usually the first topic a human would bring up." Naruto said with his hands behind his head. The two dense people only just now noticed the ears on his head.

"I didn't know rabbit Faunus had orange ears?" Ruby asked not bothered at all that he was a Faunus.

"My mom is a rabbit Faunus and my dad is a Fox Faunus so the genes mixed giving me these beauty's." Naruto said rubbing his ears making Ruby want to pet them but she backed away knowing that was insensitive.

"Don't Foxes hunt Rabbits so wouldn't your parents not like each other?" Jaune asked confused as he didn't mind him being a Faunus either.

"Opposites attract." was all Naruto said as they had arrived at the hall you could hear an automatic groan when he said this. Naruto waved goodbye to them and left to regroup with his friends.

XXXX

When Naruto met back up with them he seen Mercury give him a sour look which he shot him a peace sign. Neo and Emerald looked to have calmed down as well. "So what did I miss?" Naruto asked the group.

"You missed the speech Ozpin gave which was impersonal probably so he did not get attached in case anyone dies tomorrow. Also we have to sleep here in the main hall tonight since the dorms will not be given to us until after the initiation tomorrow." Emerald informed him to which Naruto nodded.

"I see so that means we get to see the amazing sight of girls-" Naruto was interrupted by Mercury who elbowed him and gave him a cut across the throat sign to shut up. Naruto looked up and agreed as Emerald and Neo were radiating death again.

"Ehehe I am just going to introduce myself to some people then ja ne." Naruto said running away again. Naruto ran across the hall and just then did he catch a scent he had not smelled in a long time. He froze and paled. He had not expected her to be here. He looked in the direction the scent was strong enough and sure enough there she was looking straight at him with her amber eyes narrowed at him. He just smiled sheepishly and waved as he walked towards her.

He sat down next to her as she was sitting against a wall. "Hey Blake long time no see." Naruto said as he sat down. Blake is a young girl of light olive complexion, She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Hey Naruto. So what brings you here. Did you leave also?" Blake asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Yea I did." Naruto said a little sadly. Naruto, Blake, and Adam were all good friends back in their time in the White Fang. After Blake left things were strained between Adam and Naruto as they had differing ideals. So Naruto left as well even though he did not leave what he had been working on behind, but that is still another story for another time.

Blake was a little sad as well. "I see. I bet he took it just as bad as me leaving did." Blake said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes but our ideals were clashing to much so I had to leave and then I found myself here." Naruto told her. She nodded. "I see well I am glad to have someone I know here I missed you Naruto." Blake said smiling and she then hugged Naruto who could never get used to close contact with her even with his charm so he starting stuttering and blushing. She giggled at his usual reaction showing he was the same as always. They then noticed two girls approaching them. Naruto noticed one was little red from earlier but the other made him do a double take.

She is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. All in all she was a bombshell beauty and Naruto just couldn't let this go.(Btw they are not in their pajamas's yet.).

Standing up and walking to her first he grabbed her hand and kneeled down like a knight would greet a princess and he kissed her hand. "Oum must truly be blessing me today to let my eyes greet the beauty that is you." Naruto said looking the girl straight in the eyes. Now this would be the perfect opportunity for Yang to be Yang and hit on him right back while making a pun. At least that was what Ruby expected to happen. What did happen though was that Yang of all people blushed a bright red and started stuttering. Ruby's jaw dropped. 'What happened to Yang why is she not able to make a comeback!?' Ruby yelled in her head at her sister response to the situation. Blake on the other hand sighed and put her hand on her forehead while rubbing it as if she had a headache. 'EVERY girl he meets its the same way! They all instantly fall for that Naruto charm. I mean it even affected me!' although she blushed a bit at that last thought. It took her a long time to get that crush to go down so that she could just talk normally with him.

In Yang's head a different story was going on. When she got Ruby to tell her of the people she met today and when she pointed to the two sitting against the wall she fully intended to march right up to them and introduce herself and Ruby so that Ruby could gain more friends. What she had not expected was for this insanely hot Faunus guy to just walk up to her and greet her as if she were a princess! It was so brazen and unexpected especially the kissing her hand part that the part of her brain that was there for puns and flirting just shut down! Now here she was a blushing stuttering mess in front of him!

Naruto seeing the state the girl was in decided to appease her and end her embarrassment. "I must go now Ojou-sama. I have prior obligations but we must speak some more at another opportunity as your beauty shines so bright that I cannot take my eyes off of you. Before I leave may I know the name of the girl that is causing my heart to flutter so." Naruto said holding her hand and looking her in the eyes. 'Gyahhh I was laying it thick there and almost made it cheesy. Got to learn to cut down on that.' he thought.

"Yan-Yang X-Xiao L-Lo-Long" Yang stuttered out with her brain still fried. With that Naruto smiled and walked away. As Naruto was walking away he seen Jaune actually have the balls to be wearing a one piece blue bunny pajamas's. Naruto wasn't offended as he was doing his best to hold the laughter in. He also seen what he assumed was a Schnee walking towards the group he just left.

With the group of girls after Naruto left. As soon as he was gone Ruby rounded on her sister to figure out what just happened. "Yang? What happened usually your so brave and blunt when it comes to things like that? I mean I don't think I have ever seen you blush?" Ruby asked her sister who seemed to have calmed down.

"I don't know really it was like something had trapped my heart and was making my head all fuzzy. Gahhh I can't believe I stuttered! I have never met somebody who could out tease me!" Yang said getting a fire to her eyes at the end of her rant. They heard giggling and looked to see the black haired girl laughing. She held up a hand to show them she wasn't making fun of them.

"Don't worry about that. That was just the natural Naruto charm. It happens to every girl he meets. He somehow instantly knows how to tease them and get past their defense's, to make them a blushing stuttering mess. He did it to me when we first met as well. I couldn't even look him in the eyes for a week after that." Blake explained smiling at them. The fire in Yang's eyes got brighter and she grinned making Ruby make a face.

"Oh no." Ruby moaned. Making Blake look at her curiously.

"I have found my match. I must beat him at teasing as I will be the best tease of this school not some Hot, Sexy, Blonde, Cute, Handsome..." and Yang was blushing again with a smile. Blake just smiled.

"See told you and you wont win. He will only make it worse on you if you try to tease him so just cut your losses and look at him from afar." Blake said to the blonde girl. That snapped Yang out of it again. She shook her head. "No never, I refuse to give in. Bring it on Naruto I will win this!" Yang challenged punching her fist together. Blake just shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you when you fall head over heels for him." Blake told her. Yang just nodded to her as she was set in her new challenge. At that point a certain Ice Queen made her self known.

XXXX

By the time Naruto made it back to his friends it was time for everyone to sleep. Although Neo had been suspiciously looking at Naruto like he just ate the last of the ice cream back at the base. Naruto had learned that day that Neo could be a scary person when there isn't any ice cream left. He could see Mercury trying to hide a smirk so he bet that Mercury sold him out that he was hitting on girls again. Honestly he couldn't help himself. He blamed it on the rabbit Faunus genes that made him want a lot of kids and the best way for that to happen was to mate with a lot of girls. He made out Ok though by saying he was scouting out the potentials and then lights went out after that. Naruto was just in a pair of orange and black pajama pants with the black parts being chibi rabbit faces that were grinning. When he laid down to sleep he felt Neo cuddle up close to him. She was dressed in a low cut silk pink night dress that left her thighs exposed. This had been a normal occurrence ever since Naruto teased her when they first met and to the shock of everyone at the base that day it had worked. Although he suffered a stab wound for his actions it didn't mean it didn't work. With that last thought he drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning at the lockers

Naruto awoke that morning and performed his usual routine of getting ready for the day. He walked up to his locker to get his weapons out. His three friends doing the same beside him. They all turned their heads at a commotion going on beside them and seen that Jaune guy trying to unsuccessfully hit on the Schnee heiress all the while ignoring a red headed girl trying to get his attention. They all laughed at his horrible attempts and Naruto told his friends he would meet them at the cliffs because he could see Yang and he got an uncontrollable urge to tease her again. They nodded and left dragging Neo who had a dark frown on her face knowing what he was planning on doing.

Naruto walked right up to the group and smiled small smile. When Yang caught sight of him he noticed a light of challenge in her eyes. 'Ohh is she a flirt too? Well guess I will have to take it up a notch then.' Naruto thought in his head smirking inwardly.

When he reached them he seen Yang open her mouth to say something but he stopped her by gently putting a finger to her lips. "Do not speak My beautiful Sun, for I fear if another were to hear your heavenly voice they may fall for you, and I have reserved the right to be the only one that shall have your heart. So with that ill be awaiting you at the cliffs do be careful." Naruto said in a prince like voice. He turned around and smirked when heard her stuttering and he could tell she was blushing a lot this time as he made his intentions clear this time. He walked away smiling.

When Naruto left Ruby turned to her sister again. "Blake warned you Yang. She said he would only make it worse the more you try." Ruby said to her sister. Yang finally got control of herself and was laughing darkly. "Ehehehe I see that he is on another level then. I guess I will have to take it another notch, this means war Naruto!" She said with her hair catching fire. Ruby sighed. The other three there were confused. Jaune though had stars in his eyes at how that guy he met yesterday reduced someone as beautiful as Yang into a stuttering mess. Pyrrha was blushing at the intimate contact and Weiss had a small blush but it was replaced with her scowl.

"Uhm do you guys know him?" Pyrrha asked. Yang and Ruby turned to her.

"Yea his name is Naruto and he is apparently the worlds best flirt. Another girl we met said he can do what he did to Yang with any girl he meets." Ruby informed them.

"Wait that was Naruto?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"You know him?" Weiss asked looking interested now that Pyrrha knew the guy.

"Yea when I took the entrance exam for this school I actually thought I would take the valedictorian spot, but it was a guy named Naruto Namikaze who took it." Pyrrha said shocked that she met someone who bested her at something without ever having met her.

"Wow so he is a big shot huh? I will definitely win this war Naruto!" Yang said fired up now that she knew the guy was strong.

"Uhm guys I think we need to get to the cliffs." Ruby informed them already running and with that they all ran as well.

XXXX

At the cliffs

All the students were lined up on launch pads, while Ozpin was giving a speech. Naruto was holding back a laugh at how Ozpin was ignoring Jaune who was asking questions. Then the first student was launched which was Naruto himself. He quickly turned around in the air and blew Yang a kiss and winked when he turned back around. He quickly unsheathed two swords. The one with the dark blue hilt and the one with the white hilt. The blades were made of dust so they were the color of the hilts, which was why the hilts were color coded. He swung the dark blue one in a downward arc unleashing a torrent of water and sheathed it again. He then stabbed the white one forward sending a blast of ice at the water which when it made contact shifted into a makeshift ice slide that Naruto slid down on it to make a safe landing.

Once Naruto was safely on the ground he heard growls from all around him and smirked as clicked open his red sheath and black sheath. He heard a roar and jumped into action.

XXXX

15 minutes later

We find Neo stepping into the clearing she seen Naruto land in. The sight that greeted her was the same one that greeted her every time she went with Naruto to hunt Grimm. Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing without a scratch on him looking bored with his hand on his face and looking in her direction as if waiting for her. All around him were bodies of Grimm slowly fading away with the corpse's looking mummified. The thing that stood out the most though was the big ball of blood levitating over his head slowly turning in circles surrounded by a dark red glow.

"Your late Neo what took so long?" Naruto drawled bored as he finally stood up.

'Oh you know just hanging around and was taking a leisurely stroll' she flashed in sign language. Naruto snorted at that.

"Well let's go partner I want to see if there are any stronger Grimm than these Beowolves." Naruto said as they started to walk away.

Now Neo was a strong and deadly person but she knew there were others above her especially ones with dangerous semblances. Cinder's flame control for one but that could be countered. Naruto's though scared her and made it to where he was one person she would never cross especially since it could never be countered. Blood Manipulation. Such a terrifying semblance. All it takes is for him to cut you one time with his swords and it's over. He had all nine of his swords made with his aura imbued into them and once his aura is in your bloodstream he can take control of your blood and do whatever he wants.

The only counter was to never get cut by him which is nearly impossible with his speed and acute senses with his ears. Even Neo's illusions did not stop him from cutting her and Roman when they tried to test his power which they will never do again ever. Roman developed a healthy fear of Naruto that day. He was even more scared of him than Cinder. Since the two worked together though nobody crossed them.

As they were walking Naruto's blood ball followed them and every once in awhile a little bit would leak out and form into a weapon which would then impale itself on Grimm attracted to the smell of blood which was only adding on to his growing ball.

"So Neo what should we do after the initiation is over?" Naruto asked as they walked side by side.

'Hmm we can't do anything because we need to rearrange our dorms remember?' Neo signed to him.

"Oh yea I forgot. Oh well let's speed up then because I want to get this over with." He said as he and Neo began running.

A few minutes later they burst into a clearing. It had old pillars on top of which are chess pieces. They spotted Emerald and Mercury waiting for them by two Black Knight pieces. Hearing explosions they looked to there left and spotted eight people battling A Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Naruto wanting to alleviate his boredom Split the blood behind him in two halves before forming both into long javelins.

"Emerald grab both the Black Knight pieces. I suspect that's how the teams are formed from those who having matching pieces." Emerald nodded grabbing them before watching Naruto.

Grabbing one of his Javelins Naruto took aim at the Nevermore in the sky not knowing that Ruby was coming up with a plan to subdue it. He launched the javelin and it careened through the air and pierced right through the Nevermore causing the bird to crash into the ground and become still. Blood started draining out of the hole at a fast rate and into the air causing the bird to mummify. The blood pooled into the air and joined the javelin causing it to become substantially bigger and Naruto sent the other one to it making it grow even more before he sent it down into the Deathstalker that just got it's stinger cut of. The javelin smashed straight into the stinger acting like a hammer smashing it into the Deathstalker.

With RWBY & JNPR

"Uhm what?" Yang questioned lamely confused by the fact that weapons made of blood just killed the Grimm for them. This was the thoughts of everyone except for a certain Cat Faunus.

"Sigh that was Naruto." Blake answered them. She knew he could be a showoff so she should have expected this.

"Wait wait wait back up, how was that Naruto?" Yang asked again summing up everyone's thoughts.

"Naruto has a terrifying semblance. Blood manipulation. He can put his aura into anythings bloodstream and take control of it's blood. He created his swords imbuing them with his aura to make it to where anything he cuts he can control there blood. The only reason I know all of this is because he isn't the type of person to keep secrets and is a showoff. Plus there is literally no counter to his semblance other than not letting him cut you." Blake explained to them.

"That's Broken." Yang deadpanned. The others just nodded to this. Although they all shivered at the thought of fighting him.

"Yea it is. He has not lost a fight ever because of it." Blake agreed with them as she stood beside Yang.

Suddenly both had arms around them as they were brought into a hug. "Aww Blake I didn't know you cared so much to know everything about my semblance." Naruto said hugging her and Yang to who he turned to next. "Yang my beautiful flame, I am so happy that you think so highly of my ability's." he said to her. The group jumped at his sudden appearance and Yang and Blake both blushed before Blake got a dark smirk.

Naruto seen this and gulped. "You know Naruto I wasn't going to interfere and tell Yang how to beat your teasing nature, but since you yourself involved me I guess I must." Blake said smirking. Yang got a glint in her eyes at this piece of information and watched intently.

"Now there is no need for extremes Blake." Naruto said with his hands up in surrender.

In response Blake just walked up to him and draped herself over him in a very intimate hug. "Oh but Naru-kun I though you loved it when I did this." she said with her face close to his and her breath going into his ear sending a shiver down his spine. At this point everyone not in the know was blushing while Jaune's starry eyes became shinier. Naruto's face became scarlet and smoke erupted from his ears before he fainted. Blake just smirked and looked back to an eager Yang.

"His weakness is physical contact that he himself did not initiate and the more intimate it is the faster he blushes." Blake said smirking as she walked away. Yang got a dark glint in her eyes at this as she finally had a way to get payback.

At this point Mercury, Emerald, and Neo showed up to pick up Naruto and take him back to the cliffs.

XXXX

With Ozpin and Glynda watching what was going on with their scrolls

"Well he is certainly one that needs to be watched in the future." Ozpin said looking at the Fox/Rabbit faunus use blood to slaughter grim.

"Yes such a dangerous semblance born in this time of peace." Glynda agreed. Ozpin hmm'ed as he watched him interact with everybody.

"He seems to be a bright and cheerful person though." Ozpin said drinking some coffee.

"It could be an act." Glynda said not convinced. They left it at that and went to the auditorium for team selections.

XXXX

"...recieved the white rook pieces and will be known as team Juniper(JNPR) led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced shocking Jaune as his team congratulated him.

"Naruto Namikaze, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, and Mercury Black retrieved the Black Knight pieces and will be known as team Eminence(EMNN) led by Naruto Namikaze." he said introducing the last team. The four walked onto the stage to polite applause. A second year rabbit faunus watching blushed heavily at the sight of Naruto though, she could smell something that was coming off of him. Her team leader smirked at this already plotting for the future not knowing what her teammate was smelling.

"I look forward to all of your performances this year." Ozpin finished the ceremony. "What an interesting year this will be." he murmured to himself looking at three teams specifically.

XXXX

anndddd Done. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this new story! Btw Eminence is a real color, its a shade of purple.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Concerning Naruto's use of his semblance, he will only use it when its direly needed or he's bored and don't feel like fighting Grimm. Against humans unless they are to skilled for him to beat with his weapons he will not use his semblance as it is a broken one. Also someone mentioned using Penny as his counter and while it works since she does not have blood, I just don't feel like she is on the level Cinder and all them are. Also its a confirmed harem and I believe I gave good reasons for it, or as good as harem fanfic reasons go that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

XXXX

Naruto and his three teammates arrived in their dorm room and noticed how spartan it looked with only four beds in it and no curtains to block the sunlight from the windows. A bathroom was on one side of the room and small kitchen on the other. There was a small book shelf in the room as well. There was a small dresser at the end of each bed for the teams clothing as well. They all dumped their bags in the room and looked around it, before deciding on their beds. Emerald and Mercury pick the two closest to the bathroom and Naruto and Neo picked the ones closest to the kitchen.

"Alright I guess we should unpack now." Naruto said heading for his bag. The others nodded and did the same. Since they didn't have to worry about Cinder the room ended up resembling what a teens room would look like. Albeit one with four teens in it with two girls and two boys. There were band posters on the walls and the book case was filled with books that Naruto and Emerald enjoyed being the book worms of the team. They could have tossed the fourth bed since Neo was likely going to sleep in Naruto's anyways, but decided to keep it for appearances and to not here a rant from Ms. Goodwitch about proper behavior.

"Sigh its already getting late. I'm going to get some sleep so I can be up for classes early in the morning. Also I want to prank our neighbors." Naruto said with a mischievous grin that Mercury matched a second later and the two huddled together to plan their prank before they high fived and leaped into their respective beds for the night. Neo and Emerald rolled their eyes regretting not stopping the two from becoming friends the day they met before going to their respective beds as well, with Neo joining Naruto and cuddling up to him.

XXXX

The Next Morning

The four members of Team EMNN awoke to their alarm clock going signaling five am. Which was the usual time they got up since that was the time activities started at the base. They rose out of their beds and prepared for the morning with the four rotating out of the bathroom and putting on their uniforms. Which for the males was a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and white shirt with a red tie. The females wore long stockings as an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. After getting dressed Neo, Mercury and Naruto looked to Emerald with pleading eyes and she sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine." she huffed as they cheered and she entered the kitchen to find it fully stocked. Emerald was the designated cook of the team since she was really good at it when they found out one day when she had them try her cooking. Now they would look at her with pleading eyes whenever they wanted her to cook.

"You know." Mercury began with a smirk as Emerald gripped the knife in her hand tighter. "If you ever fail at being a hunter you could always be my personal chef?" he said and she turned to him with a dark aura around her.

"Merc say one more thing and you will find yourself without any of my cooking." she threatened. She smirked when she seen the panic in his eyes as he clamped a hand over his mouth to show he wouldn't say anything.

"Good." she said. After that there was no more interruptions and the four ate breakfast in peace. Then once it was done Naruto seemed to cheer up as he walked to a chest at the end of his bed with a smirk. Mercury noticing what he was doing joined him smirking as well as they took out several interesting items.

"You know I hope they kill you two." Emerald said offhandedly and Neo giggled in a quiet manner at her comment. The two boys just huffed at her.

"Your just jealous that we don't let you in on our genius!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Yes I am so heartbroken that I will not lower myself onto you two's level and prank people." Emerald fired back sarcastically. Mercury just laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head as this happened many time before in the past.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will corrupt her to our ways one of these days." Mercury said.

"Your right Merc. Alright lets go get these baby's set up. Who knows maybe we can hit a teacher or two." Naruto said smirking as he and Mercury walked out of their dorm room with a bunch of prank equipment and huge smirks.

XXXX

2 hours later RWBY dorm room

Team RWBY after a chaotic morning were finally ready to leave their dorm room for their first day of classes when Blake got a foreboding feeling. "Wait stop." she called as Weiss was about to open the door.

"What now? Were going to be late." she said exasperated after their crazy leader woke them up with a whistle. She was glad the rooms were soundproof or they would have been having cranky teams after them.

"Team EMNN is next door correct?" Blake asked eying the door warily.

"Yes why?" Yang asked suspiciously when she noticed her partners behavior.

"Naruto's the leader of that team and he was notorious for pranks." Blake said as she approached the door cautiously.

"You don't think he would do something on the first day do you?" Weiss asked now appreciating the fact that she was stopped from opening the door.

"Yes he-" Blake was interrupted as a banging sound occurred and a splat was heard afterwords before a girlish scream yelled outside their door.

"NARUTO, MERCURY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO FOR THIS!" a very pissed girl sounded.

"See. It should be safe now." Blake said although she still backed up not trusting the door. Weiss opened the door and was rewarded with a paint ball to the face as red paint went all over her.

"Or Naruto could be particularly evil today and rig all the dorm rooms." Deadpanned Blake as she backed up from Weiss when she started to radiate death. JNPR's door across the hall opened and Ren stepped through and got orange paint all over himself. His eye twitched and he started to radiate a dark aura as well.

"It took me two hours to get ready." he muttered lowly. The rest of RWBY, JNPR, and the other female member of EMNN joined their painted companions in the hallway deeming it safe enough to do so. The three teams then looked down the hall to see a smirking Naruto and Mercury standing their with their arms crossed. Naruto was holding a Lien coin in his hand. The three painted members Emerald, Ren, and Weiss were glaring at the duo.

"Good luck getting to class." Naruto said smirking as he turned around and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets with Mercury following him smirking as well. Just as they were about to give chase Blake widened her eyes.

"Wait don't move! The hallway is rigged as well!" Blake yelled instantly stopping all the people there. Just then Naruto flicked the coin behind him and when it landed it tripped a trip wire and exposed a multitude of traps filled with all sorts of paint bombs. It looked like the slightest of movements would set them off. Blake knowing her fate shouted at Naruto. "Does our past mean nothing to you that you would set this on me!" she shouted showing more emotion than she ever had in front of people. She knew how inescapable his pranks could be and was desperate to not be covered in paint her first day of school.

Naruto looked back at her. "This is payback for informing Yang of my weakness." Naruto said and he winked as he and Mercury turned a corner. Blake paled even more than she already was at that.

"Were doomed." she said miserably.

"Come on Blake were trained in combat. I am sure we can evade simple pranks like these?" Yang said cockily as she walked down the hall only to step on a pressure pad and was bombarded by blue paint. It even covered her hair and Ruby eyes widened in dread.

"GET DOWN!" Ruby shouted as she knew what was coming when a fiery aura started to build around Yang and her hair set to a blaze.

"AHHHHHHH MY HAIR, I DON'T CARE HOW HOT HE IS HE IS DEAD!" Yang shouted as she started to charge down the hall and to the horror of the unpainted members this started a chain reaction among the traps and bombarded the hall with paint hitting everyone in it.

XXXX

Down the hall near their first class with Professor Oobleck which was the History of Remnant, Naruto and Mercury high fived when they heard all of the traps go off.

"You know were dead when they reach us yes?" Mercury asked as he realistically looked at their situation.

"Nah I made a second trap that activates after the first. It will at least reduce the damage done to us and trust me will make things pleasing to our eyes." Naruto said with a perverted smile. Mercury seen it and was excited to see what he meant by that. As things usually turned out good for him and Naruto when he smiled like that. They arrived to their classroom and sat in the furthest seats away from the door.

XXXX

Back with RWBY, JNPR, EN

The ten paint covered students were on a warpath looking to kill two certain annoyances. They all turned a corner in sync and looked up to the ceiling when they seen a bulging and widened their eyes in fear when they seen a huge bulging balloon on it. Jaune looked down when he felt his foot go into the floor. He widened his eyes in fear.

"Uh guys." he said nervously. When they all turned to him he pointed to his foot. They all looked down and sighed.

"I think I hate Naruto now." Ren muttered and they all nodded their heads in agreement as the balloon fell on top of them and exploded drenching them in water. They all looked at themselves in shock as the paint immediately drained away from their body.

"Oh thank god, I don't have to kill a certain Faunus anymore." Yang said as her hair was perfectly fine now. Then she noticed Jaune blushing up a storm and asked why. He just shakily pointed a finger to her chest. Yang looked down and widened her eyes to see that the white part of her shirt was now see through showing her bra off. She looked up to see all the girls in the same state. She quickly rushed to Ruby and covered her chest.

"Guys look." Emerald growled out. They all turned to see a sign hanging down from where the balloon came from. It had a picture of a cartoonish Naruto and Mercury with peace signs and a message.

'Class starts in five minutes ladies, if you don't want to be late I suggest you hurry.' it read. All the girls there were blushing and glaring at the sign as if it were the bane of their existence as they covered their chest up.

"I changed my mind I'm killing him again." Yang said and once again they all nodded with dark looking eyes.

XXXX

Five minutes later Naruto and Mercury were smirking in the direction of their classroom doorway as their teammates walked in with blushes and glares, along with Teams JNPR and RWBY. The guys just looked annoyed though. Both Naruto and Mercury looked at the girls with perverted smirks seeing them drenched like that as they covered their chest.

The smirks were gone in seconds when they felt a pair of blades across their throats.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you two right here, right now." Emerald said with a glare as she held her scythe blades to their throats. The two were wondering when she had gotten them though.

"Hahaha...because your at least not covered in paint?" Naruto said nervously gulping. He was saved though by the bell literally as Oobleck came in the class room in an instant.

"Alright sit down sit down. You there put up your blades you don't need them in my class at the moment. Also the ten soaking students in my class please go dry yourselves off and return, as I don't want wet seats." he rapid fired as he entered and appeared in front of whoever he was addressing in a blur unseen.

"Your lucky right now, but I if I were you two I would watch my backs today." Emerald said as she returned her blades to her back before walking out of the class with the other nine soaked in water.

Naruto and Mercury breathed breaths of relief when they were gone. "Dude I think I seen my life flash before my eyes there." Mercury said a little paler than normal.

"Yea bro. You should probably use your semblance to help us get out of here without dying after class." Naruto said. Mercury nodded.

"Still though did you see Yang covered in water? Dammnnnn." Mercury said drooling a bit.

"Yea I know what you mean, and then there was Blake, dang man is she as hot as ever." Naruto agreed with him. They stopped chatting though when they noticed class start.

XXXX

When the bell for class rang the girls of JNPR, RWBY, and EMNN excluding Ruby and Nora as they both got over the harmless prank, immediately went to where Naruto and Mercury was seeing them pack their bags getting ready to leave.

"Ready to die you two?" Emerald said menacingly. When the two didn't respond or even look at her she widened her eyes and cursed causing the others to look at her curiously.

"Their Illusions. Mercury helped them escape! Neo can you find them?" Emerald answered them before turning to a smiling Neo who disappeared in a shatter of glass. It revealed a note on the desk she was standing next to. Emerald picked it up read it and smirked.

"Well girls it seems Neo expected this and most likely already caught them. The note says she is holding them in our dorm room and that we have them for the next 1 hour that's between classes." she said viciously.

"Wait so you have two people on your team that can use illusions? That's cool!" Ruby said smiling as she walked out with Nora as the two had already forgiven them or didn't want to leave Ren in Nora's case. The five girls then left the class as well and walked back to the dorm rooms while plotting their payback for the pranksters.

It only took them two minutes to the reach the dorm room. Emerald swiped her scroll and the door opened to reveal a pale and sweating Mercury who looked to have a scowl on his face bound in ropes while Neo and Naruto were gone. Emerald narrowed her eyes already having an idea on what happened.

"Mercury wheres Neo and Naruto?" she asked.

"The asshole convinced Neo to let him go by promising her Ice Cream." he muttered.

"Well girls I guess it's only Mercury we get to beat up today." Emerald said without a problem as she liked to beat up Mercury since it relieved her of stress. Mercury looked at them in fear and for the next hour you could here screams coming from the dorm room.

XXXX

With Neo and Naruto in the cafeteria eating ice cream

"Neo am I a bad person for abandoning Mercury like that." Naruto asked. She immediately signed him a yes.

"Ehh I can live with that. I don't like being beat up by girls." Naruto shrugged laughing. Neo merely giggled at that as well before she signed him something with a sultry smile causing Naruto to blush and choke on his ice cream.

XXXX

1 hour later 5 minutes before Professor Ports class

Naruto and Neo were in the top row with their stuff out ready to take notes when their teammates came along with their neighbors RWBY and JNPR. Mercury looked like hell, while all of the girls looked to be in a good mood with all of their stress gone.

As if proving this fact as soon as Yang spotted Naruto and Neo she grinned and sashayed up to them before sitting on the other side of Naruto and draping herself on him before he could get a word out.

"So Naru-kun. Me and you have been having this unofficial teasing war that you have been leading so far." Yang began whispering in his rabbit ear and feeling her hot breath made him shiver. "I'm here to tell you that I'll be taking the lead now." she said as she slid her hand down his chest and went lower while she licked his ear. By this point Naruto's face was crimson and he was shivering, his breath was starting to become labored as well. Neo had a dark scowl on her face as she thought about cutting blonde haired bimbo's. The rest of their friends were ignoring the scene getting used to it by now although Weiss and Blake had a scowl on their faces. Ruby's face was crimson and she was muttering under her breath about how they were to young for things like that.

Suddenly Naruto got up really fast. "Sorry I'm skipping class today bye, Neo take notes for me!" he yelled running out. As he passed Blake she smelled something that she hadn't noticed in all of the crazyness in the past two days when he passed her and she widened her eyes. Yang was smirking thinking she had won their little war for the day.

"Yang while I can't fault you since you didn't know, you shouldn't have done that." she whispered in her partners ear since she was sitting next to her as she wanted to keep what she was about to say a secret.

Yang looked at her in confusion. "Why?" she asked confused.

"Naruto's in heat." she whispered. Yang widened her eyes at that knowing what it meant. "Oh crap what do we do? Faunus can get really crazy when their like that. Especially Rabbit Faunus as they are a more sexually driven race." she whispered back.

"Sigh I have known him the longest and know what to do. Cover for me." Blake whispered as she left the class as well before the Professor came in. When her teammates asked where she was going Yang said that Blake wasn't feeling well and was going to the infirmary. They easily accepted the excuse. Neo wanted to leave as well but stayed since Naruto asked her to take notes for him. 'He will owe me for this.' she thought as Professor Port began his lecture.

XXXX

As soon as Blake left the classroom she tracked Naruto down by his scent, which was rather strong since it was a heat scent. It took her five minutes to realize he retreated to his dorm room. She walked up to the door and knocked softly. "Naruto it's me Blake. Let me in I know your in heat and you know you can't fight it." she said softly to him. She didn't get a response but the door clicked letting her know he was in there and he had unlocked it. She walked into the room and seen him sitting on his bed breathing deeply trying to calm down.

Blake sighed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed and took his hand into hers interlocking their fingers. "Naruto look at me." she said in her normal tone. He did and she could see how much he was fighting himself.

"You know it's only going to get worse the more you fight it. Let me repay you for helping me through my first heat last year." she said with a small blush. Even though she had her first heat last year that was because she was a cat Faunus whose race went into heat later on in life closer to their maturity. Naruto though has been in heat already this being his 13th heat as his race goes into heat every three months once they turn 14, truly proving their races reputation as sexually active. No matter how many times they went into heat though they still couldn't control the urges.

When he looked at her with those lidded eyes and leaned in to kiss her with her reciprocating the gesture she was suddenly glad for their dorms being soundproof.

XXXX

45 minutes later

A sweating Naruto and Blake laid back on his bed with his sheets being the only thing covering their modesty. They were breathing heavy and Blake was cuddled up to him holding onto him looking very satisfied.

"Your on the pill right? I mean I want a lot of kids and everything, but I want to at least graduate first." Naruto asked her. Blake nodded. "Yea ever since I noticed signs of going into my first heat I went on the pill." she assured him. Naruto nodded as he cuddled closer to her.

"Naruto.." Blake began getting his attention. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe we could you know be together now? I mean were not with the White Fang anymore so nothing is holding us down." she said with a small blush. Several girls in class right now got a sudden foreboding feeling as if someone was intruding on their territory and they unconsciously scowled and a certain white haired girl's mood became worse when she noticed her partner and team leader doodling. Naruto looked down at Blake with a smile and leaned in to kiss her with her easily reciprocating the gesture.

"I would love to Blake, but you know how my kind can be sometimes with us wanting a lot of kids. I mean my dad was the weird one of our species only having three kids with my mom alone." he said once they separated. "Plus my teammate Neo has a big crush on me and likes to sleep in my bed no matter what." he explained his relationship with Neo.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there. For now lets just enjoy our new relationship." she said smiling happily and once again snuggled up to him.

"You know were going to have to shower now right? Lunch is next and we still have another class today and it's the fun one with Professor Goodwitch." he told her. Blake sighed but knew he was right. So she got out of bed not caring about modesty in front of her newly dubbed boyfriend. She winked at him as she sashayed to the bathroom and walked in leaving the door open. Naruto stayed their for all of a second before he joined her in a flash. Their uniforms were already being flash cleaned with the schools high tech cleaners that were in the dorm rooms as well.

XXXX

Naruto and Blake now dressed back in their uniforms exited his dorm room after spraying air freshener to rid the smell of sex. Although their shower lasted longer than normal since two naked sexually active teens can't really resist each other very well. Blake had her arm around Naruto's and was smiling as they walked down the hall heading to the cafeteria, since they knew that that was where their teammates were.

Since the campus was so large it took them ten minutes to get their with the slow rate they were walking. They walked in without hesitation and did not garner much attention except for a few who were curious at the fact that their was a 'Human'/ Faunus relationship. Although the reaction from their teams was way different. Yang had a big shit eating grin on her face as she no doubt suspected what happened, and mouthed to Blake to explain things to her later to which Blake reluctantly nodded. Ruby gushed at the thought of a cute romance. Weiss surprisingly narrowed her eyes and looked away with a scowl. Neo had a dark scowl once again and glared daggers at Blake. Emerald simply sighed as if she expected it to happen. Mercury high fived Naruto when he joined them and congratulated them.

Jaune's awed respect went even higher for Naruto. Pyrrha congratulated them before discreetly glancing at Jaune which was the same reaction out of Nora except her was more exuberant and she looked at Ren instead of Jaune. Ren simply nodded as if his expectations had been met.

"So you two are a thing now then?" Yang asked without hesitation.

Naruto simply grinned and nodded while Blake had gotten back to her stoic self nodded a smile amount.

"That's cool. Although if you two are going to be doing stuff at least use Naruto's bed." Yang there out there without shame.

Naruto simply busted out laughing while Blake glared and shouted at Yang to shut up.

As they were about to continue eating they heard a commotion on the other side of the hall and it was to see Cardin Winchester pulling on a female Rabbit Faunus ear's. Naruto seeing that lost his bright persona and adopted a dark look in his eyes. Before anyone could stop he got up and marched over to their table.

"Hey what the fuck do you think your doing!" He shouted as he decked Cardin in the face before he could react to his shouting sending him flying off the table and onto his ass. This gained the whole cafeterias attention. The female Rabbit Faunus looked at him with wide eyes since her ears had been freed after Cardin got punched.

Cardin grunted and got up and wiped his mouth from a bit blood that was running down it. He looked up and glared at the one who punched him. "Oh it's just another one of you beast. I don't even know why you and your kind even come here. You should just be put on a leas-" he didn't get to finish as Naruto spin kicked him across the face sending him flying across the cafeteria skidding across the floor. This time he was completely knocked out.

He noticed the guys three teammates were getting up and trying to look threatening and he just glared at them before announcing something across the hall. "Beast? Seriously? This is supposed to be a prestigious academy and you all still want to bring that racist bullshit here? We are all supposed to be on the same side to eradicate the Grimm not each other. It's scum like him that lead to the rise of the White Fang. So the next time I catch someone picking on someone just because they are Faunus I will show them just how beastly I can be!" Naruto announced to the whole cafeteria before storming off.

Some could here him mutter under his breath as he left. "What the fuck are the teachers doing here? Allowing this shit to happen. It disgust me that they aren't even trying to stop it. Hmph some prestigious academy this is." he muttered as he left.

As he left Glynda Goodwitch came in asking what was going on. She scowled when she heard what happened and informed the now awake Cardin to meet her in her office when the day was over.

EMN, RWBY, and JNPR just watched with wide eyes at what happened. Well Blake, Neo, Emerald, and Mercury didn't look all that surprised. This in turn made Yang ask them if they knew why he was like that.

It was Blake who answered since she had known him the longest. "He has always been like that since he was a kid. It all started when his little brother and sister were treated poorly once at a hospital and weren't allowed entry when they were sick. His little brother and sister are twins and two years young than him and since his parents were on a mission at the time he spent the whole two weeks they were gone treating them back to health. Ever since then whenever he seen somebody being treated badly just because they were Faunus he would take the hate of whoever the aggressor was onto himself and beat that person into submission without mercy. He hates people who treat Faunus poorly. We should probably leave him alone for a bit until he calms down." Blake explained to them.

"Wow never knew someone as bright and cheerful like him could be like that." Yang commented to the nods of the others.

"Well I feel sorry for whoever he faces in Professor Goodwitch's class. He is probably going to use them as a punching bag to blow off steam." Blake commented.

"Unless it's a girl." Ruby piped in.

Blake however shook her head including Neo, Emerald, and Mercury. "He believes in equality on all levels so he won't go easy on someone just because they are female." Blake explained.

"Well I hope it isn't me then. I don't quite feel like getting beaten down by someone who can one shot both a Nevermore and a Death Stalker." Weiss added in which caused everyone to nod and shiver.

XXXX

anddd done! People have been pm'ing me like crazy for the second chapter to this and here you are!


End file.
